


Circuitry

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Reconcilliation (Reaper Jessica Moore) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: As Close to Explicit as I am likely to get, Chronic Illness, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Disability, First Kiss, First Time, I Behaved Myself For So Long, I Swear There is a Plot in this 'Verse and it's coming back, I really just need Sam/Jess/Dean curtainfic at this point in my life I guess, Impala Conversations, Impala Makeouts, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Mind Sex, Multi, Neurodivergent Sam Winchester, Non-Explicit, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rating has changed, Sex on the Impala, So this is the part where um we show how it works, Somewhere between T and M I guess I have no idea, The Fade to Black Faerie Strikes Again, Threesome, Wall Sex, Year 5 of this 'verse, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is home, and he and Dean go for a drive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just never ending this 'verse, so every single Sam/Jess/Dean thing I've ever wanted to do is going in this series. It'll be a while. ;)

That night, Sam sleeps in the middle, although he doesn’t get much sleep after all. He’s on his side, cradling Dean, being the big spoon while Jess is the jetpack. Dean tries to button in his feelings and pretend this is any other night, but it’s far from it.

Somehow they’ve made this work. It’s not anything anyone else would understand--not even, and not especially, their Uncle Bobby. Not for now. For now they are still building, but the foundation is laid.

Sam is present, maybe more present than he’s ever been through any of this since Jess got home to them. And maybe it’s because of this, answering a need, being available to Dean in ways that--

“Sammy,” Dean murmurs. “Really?”

“Really, Dean,” Sam whispers back. “Really.”

“How? Why?”

“Because you asked. Because I’d always answer.”

*~*~*

Jessica kisses both of them good morning and says quietly, “This weekend, maybe you two need to go for a drive. Together. You know?”

“Are you setting us up?” Sam asks, and he’s grinning like a fool, a fool who is so in love with her, with them.

With them.

Even when all this started, Dean kept as many walls up as he could. He never expected half of them to break down.

Dean looks at Sam, nervous. “So I uh...I guess you’ll bring your iPod,” he says.

“And headphones. But we won’t go far, Dean.”

“Not...not afraid, Sam?”

Sam shrugs. “I know where I am.”

Dean nods, tight, and worried.

“Dean. Got you. Okay?”

“Sammy…”

“We’ve always got each other.”

And Dean nods. “Okay, Sam. Okay.”

*~*~*

When Sam kisses him for the very first time, they’re out in a field on the other edge of some trees between there and the house.

They’re laying on top of the Impala. There’s beer nearby, but they haven’t drunk any yet.

Not for this.

This is important.

Sam kisses him like he’s certain.

The fireworks reverberate up and down the bond, and then so does the doubt and pain.

“Sam…”

Sam pulls away a bit but offers, “It’s just us.”

“Sam…”

“Is it because of the travel-- Because I’m--”

“No.”

“Hatter?”

Dean blinks. “You heard that?”

“Vague impressions. It’s all right, Dean, but just… Is it because I’ve been sick?”

“No, Sammy. Sammy, God.”

Dean grasps Sam’s hand, not gentle at all. It’s a death grip, really.

“Is it because I left?”

“No. Just...just don’t. Not again. Not for a little while, Sammy?”

“Dean….”

“Sam, it’s just, I want so many things. I want this. I want…”

“It’s big to ask, isn’t it, Dean?” 

“Please,” Dean replies, “I’m goin’ to hell. But just. Please.”

“Got you, Dean.” And Sam leans over him and the kiss is everything.

It reverberates through their three consciousnesses and Dean even feels as Jess responds mentally, how it rockets through her, too, despite giving them as much space as she can.

“Jesus, Sammy. God. What is that?”

Sam smiles. “A complete circuit.”

“Have you--known?”

“Well, I’ve been a mess. Really, Dean. But I’ve--”

“You don’t owe me for any of that, Sam, not like this.”

“It’s not about owing you. Or anyone. Please know that, Dean. It’s…. I’ve waited, wondered. With how the bond is… How… you… felt. Would feel.” Sam laughs, big and loud. “Ironic, right? We get private thoughs, though, so I waited. It’s no good if you didn’t want it. Really want it. Plus...yeah, I struggled. But how could we be another way, really? Please, Dean. At least tonight… If...if this is what you want, will you give me tonight?”

“Of course, Sammy. Of course.”

_(why wouldn’t i, i’d give you anything)_

Sam leans over him. “Thank you,” Sam whispers, throaty. “I promise, Dean, I’ll be careful.”

Then Sam kisses him again, and every nerve lights up.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is gentle and slow between Sam and Dean in the weeks that follow. When they come back into the house, Sam kisses Dean, slow and satiating, and then takes him by the hand and leads him in. “I’m home,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m home.”

“Sammy….” Dean says, a little wobbly but determined, “You’d barely left for anything in a year--”

“Ssh….”

“It’s okay. It hurt but… You needed it. I needed it. Jess…. We… We needed to see… you’d be alright.”

They fall onto the couch in unison, and their limbs are all entangled, and Dean lets out a low sound again.

“More?” Sam whispers. “More in the small bedroom? Not yet, Dean, right? What do you need?”

“Love you,” Dean whimpers, shimmying closer. “Just please don’t let go.”

“Right here.”

Dean nods, biting his lower lip. “Okay.”

“I know it’s scary, Dean. Breathe.”

Dean does. And then he nods. “God, Sammy. Yes. More, please. Please?”

*~*~*

Behind closed doors, Dean comes undone. He grabs the wall, the closed door frame, and lets Sam lead, pushing back into him with soft exclamations. He lets the door frame take more and more of his weight until Sam has to get his arms around Dean’s middle and prop him up slightly--Dean is, well, melting.

“Sam…” Dean whispers, “Jesus, Sam…. It’s hard… to keep… track of myself.”

“I know,” Sam murmurs back. “I’ve got you.”

“I didn’t want… Until we could know… what it would be like… But…”

“But there’s no knowing,” Sam says. “Got you. Got you, Dean. Dean…”

“Mmm...Sammy. Yeah?”

“I...you’re home. This is home… But you… you’re home. To me.”

“Sam.”

“Will you let me prove it to you?”

“God…”

“Dean…”

“Yes, Sammy. Yes. Yes. Yes. But….”

Sam kisses the nape of his neck. “But?”

“But I can’t…” Dean folds forward a little more, bow-legs bending.

“Dean. I gotcha. Come on. The bed.”

They slowly make their way to a lying down position.

Dean closes his eyes, “Sammy, it’s just… I can’t.”

“Is it me? Is it…”

“I don’t know what it is. I can’t… um… Do you want….” Dean gestures vaguely toward his body. “Will you… Oh, God, will you kiss me again? The fire...fireworks, I need…”

“Yes. Oh, Dean, I’m home.”

“Stay,” Dean murmurs as Sam leans down, and then again against his lips as Sam kisses him and Dean’s sure his circuits will all trip and go out at once, but they don’t.

In the big bedroom, they hear Jess stirring a little and then…

_Sam...Dean…_

They exchange a look, turning longingly toward the door.

 _Jess...can we...I…_ Sam asks, while Dean is still beyond forming words.

_Come here, Sammy...missed you. Please._

Everything is spacious and open and Sam is sending energy down the bond in waves before they see each other. He picks up Dean and lets him curl sleepy-needy-sated in against Sam’s chest. They join Jess in the big bed and all her synapses are on fire. They cradle Dean between them for a while, leaning up for kisses, and then they just lie all three together, lost in the waves of electricity and sensation, lost to it all.

“Love you,” Jess whispers, “Love you both. Didn’t mean to… I… just…”

“Did you feel it?” Sam whispers, long and slow.

“Lots,” she admits. “Oh, loves.”

“We felt you too.”

“Home,” Dean whispers. “If you’ll have me… Will you still have me? Please, I…”

“Yes, love,” Jess says easily, “May I? Show you?”

A few tears leak out of Dean’s eyes. “Yes. Yes. Please. Need to know….”

“We know. You’re home, Dean. Sam’s home. And….”

“And you’re my home,” Sam whispers. “Always.”

“Different now, Sammy… I’m…”

Sam smiles a little and touches him gently. “Jello?”

“I… No words.”

“S’alright, Dean. You don’t need any. You want us to keep going?”

Dean nods, And they let him melt into the bed even more, eyes closed, and they answer every satisfied sound with fresh kisses.

“Home, Dean. This is what home’s supposed to feel like,” Sam whispers. “For us.”

“Peaceful. Safe. We’ve got you,” Jess adds.

A few tears leak out of Dean, but his back arches in pleasure and he reaches for both of them, pulling them closer, closer, and they melt together under the force of the sensations.


End file.
